Frozen Hearts
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: This is the Jelsa Drabbles! Again, set within the universe of Mean Seasons, but just highlighting the Jelsa Arc! First chapter How they met! I will take requests!
1. Introductions in Snow

**This one is for those of you who wanted the Jelsa Arc in Mean Seasons expanded apon! Same thing as Healing Winter, where the timeline will coincide with chapters of Mean Seasons that feature the Jelsa storyline, be in between chapters, or just be random drabbles with the two icebirds. Either way, this is the Jelsa Drabble Series!**

 **This chapter is when the two winter royals met for the first time!**

Jack Frost tore through the air, not caring where he was going or how much distance he put between him and the Pole. His mind was reeling with the things the Pooka said to him. It wasn't his fault winter had casualties! Could he help it if some of those were children? He did try to keep those to a minimum but sometimes, nature took her course!

Midflight, the Winter Spirit realized that the storm he was flying in wasn't one of his. Curious, he sought out the source, for it wasn't a natural storm either. He tracked the source to a wooded area, to a beautifully clad girl that seemed so very sad. Past experiences said she was too old to see him, but his kindhearted nature and curiosity begged him to see if he could help, even subtly.

He glided down next to the girl, and said softly, though he was sure she couldn't hear him, "Hey...hey what's wrong?"

To his utmost shock and delight, the blonde beauty turned her teary eyes to look directly at him and sobbed "You shouldn't be standing there. I could flare at any time. It's not safe."

He smiled "What are you talking about? What do you mean flare? Did you...did you cause this storm?"

She shrank away from him.

"Go...now please!"

"I want to help. Let me help you." He again got close, but she suddenly lashed out at him...

With ice.

Startled but in total control, he swept his own hand across the shards and spikes, smoothing them out and keeping them from impailing him.

The girl looked at him wide eyed.

"How...how did you do that?"

He chuckled "I'm Jack Frost. You know...Winter personified? Your powers can't hurt me."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. She had just witnessed his own power. She had no cause to doubt him. Besides, there was something...ancient and familiar about him. He felt like...like her own magic. Plus he gave off cold, as if the very chill came from his body.

"I'm Elsa." She sniffed "You...you are the very essence of my powers. I'm not naïve, nor am I easily fooled. That's what makes me a wise ruler. Somewhere deep down, I feel like I know you."

Jack knelt and helped her to her feet. "Your magic is winter magic. I am Winter. So in a way...you do know me. Now," he grinned softly "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Elsa explained her past, how she had accidently frozen the Summer, and the adventure/trajety that happened during that time. She sighed at the end.

"I thought the kingdom had accepted me after I thawed the Summer. It turns out they are still frightened by me. They say as much in whispers, but today, they said it to my face. I never ment to lose control! I never meant to nearly impail that Duke!"

"Shhhhhhh." Jack soothed "Accidents happen. Believe me I know. Sometimes things happen and you can't do anything to stop them."

"Yes."

"Sometimes..." he turned to look to the North "Sometimes people get hurt or die, and no matter what you say or do everyone assumes you planned it. That your powers..."

"...Doomed them to death on purpose!"

"Exactly!"

The two looked at each other. Elsa smiled slightly. "You do understand."

He grinned back, holding out his hand "Yeah, I guess I do. And you understand me too. So...instead of cooping up your powers, why not do what I do? Why not release?"

Elsa hesitated "Because I can't!"

"Why not? I'm here. I can guide your powers. I can calm your storms. Trust me, Elsa." He offered his hand again "Trust me, and have a little bit of fun."

She took his hand, and he led her into a dance. A dance so fluid, so natural, and so fun, that she had no trouble simply letting go of her fears and restraints. They danced together, under the moon, the storm quieting itself to reveal the starry sky and the crisp, shining snow. Frost, ice, snow all burst forth at random moments, decorating the landscape in frozen beauty unlike anything seen in books or film. Among the soft wintery landscape, the Snow Queen and the Winter King continud to dance to Winter's soft melody.

That is the night Jack Frost fell in love.


	2. Meeting Olaf

Jack could do many things with his powers. He could create snow, Ice, creatures made of snow and ice...but what he saw before him was something he knew he would HAVE to learn.

"Hi! I'm Olaf!"

Sentient snowmen.

"Hi...um...what are you doing here?" Jack asked lamely, totally caught off guard and speechless. The little happy snowman poked him and laughed

"I live around here! In the castle see? It's right over there you gotta come look! Elsa lives there too, and Sven, and Anna, and two of my very own adorable little brothers! Do you have brothers? Are they as cold as you are?"

The Winter Spirit chuckled and picked up the snowman "You sure are a talkative fellow aren't you? Elsa made you with fun in mind, I can sense that!"

"Woooooow! Winter himself knows me! That is so coooool!" Olaf said reverently. "Oh Hi Elsa!"

"Jack!" The snow queen embraced the Winter king, causing Jack to drop Olaf, who simply laughed and waddled off with a sneaky "I'll leave you two alone..."

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but the woods aren't always the best place to find me. I only come out here when I'm upset or, you know, needing to be alone for awhile. I actually was looking for Olaf."

"Um...yeah about that...how did you..."

"You haven't created sentient snow before?"

"Well I have...but let's just say, sentient doesn't mean intelegent. My snowcreatures don't speak."

"Oh, Jack, it's really easy. Here, let me show you..."

It took Jack forty tries before he created a Snowgie. He decided to practice a whole lot more before attempting to do it again.


	3. Cold Press

Frozen Hearts 3 Cold Press

 **Note: Takes place immediately after The Dual.**

After the long kiss, Jack immediately fell against Elsa. The queen was puzzled, and shook him.

"Jack?"

No response.

"JACK!"

Elsa fought to keep control. If she panicked, her powers would go out of control and Jack was in no condition to help smooth them over. His wound had somehow thawed, bleeding again, and she realized with horror that her own love had done it.

"Someone help me get him inside to one of the sleeping chambers! NOW!"

Kai hurried and helped the queen get the wounded future king into a room. However as soon as they got him inside, Jack started struggling. Elsa was puzzled until she remembered Jack telling her that he slept in drifts whenever he was wounded or going into a small hibernation. The queen used her powers to make a small drift in the bed, and set the winter seasonal on the powder. Jack seemed to sigh in contentment, and curled around his wound.

"Shall I get the bandages, Queen Elsa?" Kai asked.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary Kai." She assured him, noting that the wound had already frozen itself over again. Jack didn't stir, but it seemed he was merely exhausted, not unconscious.

The Queen sighed and stroked the silvery white locks of her betrothed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you, Jack Frost. Do me a favor and try not to do this again. I know it will be hard, not showing off, but I beg you...don't go easy next time, ok?"

Jack stirred, a teasing smile gracing his lips, making Elsa laugh out loud and smack him lightly on the head "Oh you!"

That mischievous grin held a paragragh. The paragragh boiled down to two wrds.

"No promises."


End file.
